


Chuck Vs The Gravitation

by Ambear9



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, episode based, season 2 episode 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey is really sick of Chuck being love struck over all the girls in his life. This is what happens after Jill breaks Chuck's heart again





	1. Chapter 1

Casey may have broken his headphones when he slammed them on the table, but he didn't care, he couldn't do this anymore. He grabbed his phone and sent Chuck and Walker a message before grabbing his gym bag and heading out.

Casey: Going to the gym, keep your fucking watch on 

Casey: Need a break, going to gym, your turn to watch the kid

Casey thought it was hard watching Chuck fake date Sarah and swoon all over her, but now he has to watch and listen to Chuck with Jill, the ex. Casey hit the punching bag harder, Chuck was just so desperate for a girlfriend he was back with his ex who cheated on him with Bryce, why did Chuck love Larkin’s sloppy seconds.  
“Fucking Bryce” Casey growled hitting the bag a little bit too hard.   
His phone rang, it was Sarah.  
“Seriously Sarah, what part of I need a break do you not understand”  
“Jill is Fulcrum”  
“I’ll meet you at my place in ten” Casey may have been a little bit excited to arrest that bitch.  
“Actually I’m already in his room now”  
“Kinky”  
“Shut up Casey, he isn't here, but his watch and phone are”  
“I’m going to kill him, see you at Castle”

 

Chuck was so excited to be away from regular life, a nice little getaway with Jill. They went to a really nice hotel and spend the night making up for lost time and Chuck was really happy.  
“I’m going to get in the shower” Jill leaned over and kissed him before getting out of bed.   
Chuck heard a buzzing and looked over to see Jill’s phone screen light up, he read the message on the screen. Images flashed through his mind “This can’t be happening”  
“What did you say, Chuck?” Jill called from the bathroom.  
“Uh nothing, nothing at all, actually I’m a little parched because wow last night was like incredible you know, we had fun didn't we, want some coffee?” Chuck got dressed faster than he ever has  
“Yeah sounds good”  
“Great good great” he yelled as he ran out the door with his shoes in his hand.  
He was running down the sidewalk when a hand grabbed him pulling him into a cabana and threw him on to a massage table.   
“Idiot” he heard a familiar voice growl at him “You sad sack, bleeding heart idiot”  
Chuck slowly got up to face Casey and Sarah. “She is, I think she”  
“We know dumbass”  
“This has to be a mistake, I’ve known Jill since college, we had this amazing, nevermind, she isn't a spy and she has no Fulcrum code name”  
“Code name”  
“No Casey don’t”  
“Sandstorm”   
Images flashed again. “Oh my god, Jill is a spy”  
Casey did not enjoy seeing Chuck hurt, but he couldn’t help but be a little happy to get rid of Jill.  
“Jill is Fulcrum, Fulcrum is looking or the intersect and the intersect just happens to be me”  
“Chuck they don’t know, trust me we are right here, you will be safe” Sarah tried to calm him down.  
“Buck up soldier” Casey handed him a tray of coffee “Fulcrum pulled one on us, let’s return the favor”  
Chuck was shaking so bad the cups were rattling.   
“Settle down” Casey has never had the urge to hug someone before, he hated hugs, so why did he want to pull Chuck into a hug and never let go. He settled for a hand on his shoulder “Me and Walker are right here, trust us”

 

Casey peaked through his blinds just in time to see Chuck kiss Jill, he sighed. “Bitch”  
When Jill walked off he tapped on his window until Chuck saw him and headed over.  
Chuck spun himself around in Casey’s computer chair.  
“Stop that” He growled  
“You know I thought for a few days things were going to be different, I could have a life, I could have a girlfriend. I could be a regular human being, I thought Jill was normal”  
Casey wanted to give Chuck that life, he wanted to give Chuck everything he ever wanted but he was a spy and will always be a spy and Chuck deserves better.  
“How could this happen?” Chuck raised his voice, he was angry.  
The computer screen turned on.  
“Jill must have been recruited at Stanford” The General informed them. “Fulcrum uses leadership seminars to recruit people”  
“Excuse me, General, is there anyone in my life, not a spy? Should I just start asking everyone when I meet them? Hi, I’d like an extra value meal and while we are on the topic do you covertly work for a government espionage faction?”  
“We want you to use your connection to Jill to see if she makes contact with someone known as code name Leader”  
“Can you handle that Chuck?” Casey put a hand on his shoulder without realizing it “You barely made it through the good-bye” he moved his hand away  
“I’ll do it” Chuck cut off the General before she could say anything. “Jill betrayed me twice, you bet I’ll do it” 

They were at work at the Buy More when Chuck’s phone rang  
“Answer” Casey appeared out of nowhere  
“I can't answer on the first ring”  
Casey pinched Chuck’s ear “Answer it”  
“Ow, hi, hello, hey Jill” He glared at Casey “A date tonight, yeah sounds good. Where? Oh a surprise”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Bitch” he mumbled.  
“Yeah, of course, I’ll tell my bodyguards to leave me alone so we can have a night alone” He patted Casey’s chest. Casey held in his breath at the feeling of Chuck’s hand on him.   
Chuck made a kissy noise into the phone before hanging up. Casey reacted before thinking, he reached up and grabbed Chuck’s ear again.   
“Ow, ow What are you doing?”   
Casey let go “The kissy noise” shit that's not what he meant to say “Have some self-respect Bartowski you’re a man” nice save he thought to himself. 

 

Chuck hated carnivals, he hated the Ferris wheel even more, so why was he now stuck at the top with Jill, his knuckles white on the bar.  
“You bribed a carnie didn't you?” he was trying to stop his voice from shaking.  
Jill laced his fingers through him “You know what happens next? You get nervous and ramble on forever until I have to kiss you”  
He leans into the kiss that started out innocent then quickly turned to a make-out session.  
“I’m sorry Chuck” Jill whispered pressing a gun to his stomach.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I work for a group called Fulcrum, you know who they are don’t you Chuck? I plan to eliminate you”  
“Jill please don’t do this”  
“I don’t want to, I’m not a killer”  
“If you pull that trigger that is exactly what you are. You already broke my heart, twice, is it really necessary to shoot me as well?”  
“You’re right, here is the truth, there is a Fulcrum agent watching us right now, If I don’t get you into a car in the parking lot he will eliminate both of us”  
They made their way off the ride, arms locked together with the gun still at Chuck’s side.  
“My irrational fear of carnivals has now extended to ex-girlfriends. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you just aren't going to turn me into the bad guys”  
The other Fulcrum agent approached them “His handlers are closing in, eliminate him”  
“Not here”  
“Just shoot him in the head and let's go”  
The man grabbed Chuck “This is a test Jill, do it now”  
Jill pointed her gun at the man, Chuck saw the opportunity and ran while Jill and the other agent fought. The agent knocked out Jill and chased Chuck into the gravitron.   
The man had a gun pointed at Chuck but Chuck pushed the button turning the ride on sending them both up against the wall. The man made his way over to Chuck but right when he grabbed him the ride stopped making them both fall, luckily Chuck fell on top of the guy knocking him out.  
Chuck got up and ran off, making his way into a fun house, big mistake, he was stuck in the room of mirror when Jill started talking to him trying to explain she was sorry and why she had to do it. There was a shot fired and Jill appeared in front of him, grabbing his hand and running away from the other agent who was on the ground bleeding.  
When they got out of the funhouse Casey tackled Jill to the ground, trying not to smile as he did so.  
“Wait”  
“Seriously Chuck?” Sarah raised an eyebrow at him  
“She saved my life”  
“Hey dumbass she wouldn't have to save your life if she didn't put you in danger in the first place”  
“You don’t have to be mean”

 

They took Jill back to Castle for some questioning, Casey wishes he could torture her but apparently that was frowned upon.  
“Tell us where the Fulcrum agent codename Leader is”  
Jill didn't answer  
“Answer me, Jill, before I lose my calm”  
Chuck put his hand on Casey’s arm “Stop Casey”  
“Don’t touch me” he growled “This is the job Chuck, if your girly feelings can't handle it then leave”  
“Jill please just tell us”  
Jill sighed looking at the pain in Chuck’s eyes, then told them everything they needed to know.   
Casey and Sarah geared up and headed out where Jill told them the Fulcrum agents were. Chuck stayed behind and decided to give Jill another chance, he let her out of the cell and she took him hostage waiting for Casey and Sarah to come back with Leader.  
When they got back Jill pulled a gun on them. “Uncuff him and put your guns down”  
“Sorry, I let her out”  
“Seriously Bartowski, you are a moron”  
“Don’t you think I realized that Casey”  
Leader lead Casey and Sarah to the lock-up cells while Jill made Chuck pull up information on the computer before she took him into another holding cell. Luckily he was able to grab the handbook to Castle and hide it behind his back before he was locked in.

Leader came back to where they were being held and realized Chuck had made it so they were trapped in their cells, but what Chuck didn’t realize was he had a bomb. He set it and placed it on the door between Sarah and Casey’s cell “Come out Chuck, or your friends die”  
“It’s fine Chuck, don’t do it”  
“Seriously Bartowski stay in the damn cell”  
“Okay” Chuck opened his cell  
“I’m going to kill you” Casey growled “I swear to god Jill, you are dead”  
They walked off with Chuck, but the keypad in the cell where Sarah and Casey were locked in lit up. “Casey look Chuck left us a message”  
‘Cell is unlocked, taking them to Buy More, Unleash the Casey”

 

After they got Jill and Leader apprehended and sent away to an underground facility for further questioning Chuck invited them over for Thanksgiving.  
“I can’t,” Casey said before walking away.  
“I’d love to Chuck” Sarah smiled.   
“Cool, see you at my place in an hour”

 

After ordering some food and having an angry jack-off in the shower Casey felt a little better until there was a knock at his door. “Go away”  
“Can we please talk”  
“No”  
“Casey please open the door, you can’t let your anger stop you from having Thanksgiving”  
Casey opened the door then walked back over to his kitchen table where he had containers of Chinese food. “I have Thanksgiving dinner right here”  
“Come over, be with friends and family”  
“I’m fine”  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“This is me, Chuck, get over it”  
“You have been extra mean since Jill came back into my life”  
“I’m always mean”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s arm “Come on, just get dressed and come with me please”  
“Chuck I can't, please leave”  
“You’re going to have to carry me out of here if you want me to leave, and that risks Ellie seeing you and I know the only person on the planet that scares you is Ellie”  
“Leave before I say or do something I regret”  
Chuck crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “You realize feelings are a human thing, not a male-female thing, so talking about it doesn't make you less of a man. I’m sure your giant balls prove you are a man. I mean metaphorical balls because I’ve never actually seen your balls”  
“If I show you my balls will you leave?”  
“What, no”  
“If I agree to go will you shut up?”  
“Probably not”  
“If I go will you promise to stop falling for every crazy girl you meet?”  
“What?”  
“Jill, Sarah, Lou, Sarah, Jill” Casey rolled his eyes  
“I did not, that was, nevermind. I promise, no more girls”  
“No crazy guys either” Casey took his robe off   
“How did you, oh right you have a file on everything I’ve ever done”  
“Let’s go”


	2. Casey VS His Sensei

They all sat down to dinner, Casey was having trouble not shooting Jeff and Lester, but he was really enjoying his time, he would never tell anyone but he missed having his family around and going all out for the holidays. Chuck was making him soft, fuck.  
“Everyone should say one thing they are thankful for” Ellie had a big smile on her face.  
Everyone took turns, then it was Casey’s turn, he chugged the rest of his beer before answering. “I’m thankful” Casey had no idea what to say, “I’m thankful for all of you and your friendship”  
“I’m thankful that Casey has feelings and is not a robot” Chuck smirked at him. That stupid smirk that made Casey want to push him against a wall and kiss it right off his face. 

Casey quickly finished his meal and took his plate into the kitchen and washed it off.  
“Everything okay Casey?”  
“Yeah Chuck, just want to go home. I’m tired from saving some lovesick kid today”  
“I’m sorry, you know, it’s not like I planned it”  
“You took your fucking watch off Chuck”  
“Well it’s weird keeping it on during sex”  
“Trust me Chuck I know all about your sex life, please never talk to me about it again” He ran his hand over his face. “Just keep your fucking watch on and stay away from everyone not in this apartment, I just want a goddamn break”  
“What is wrong Casey?”  
Casey walked back to the table “Thanks for the meal Ellie, sorry I have to leave. Happy Thanksgiving everyone”

Casey was in his robe relaxing in his recliner with his third or fourth pour of scotch and halfway through one of his favorite old western movies when there was a knock at the door.  
“Go away” He yelled.  
“Ellie wanted me to bring you leftovers and make sure you were okay”  
Casey finished his glass before walking over to the door, he opened it just enough to grab the food. “What part of I need a fucking break do you not understand Chuck, I need a few hours without seeing your face and hearing your voice”  
“Wow that was harsh” He didn't even realize Walker was there too.  
“You’re on babysitter duty Walker, I’m done okay, And if dumbass here gets kidnapped again I don’t care. See you tomorrow” He slammed the door.  
He wasn't surprised when there was another knock ten minutes later. “I swear to god Bartowski I will shoot you” He opened the door to see Ellie standing there with her arms crossed.  
“Uh, sorry Ellie, bad night”  
“I don’t know what is going on between you two but you need to fix it”  
“I’m not fixing anything”  
“Excuse me? You will get your ass over there an figure this out because Chuck is heartbroken and playing sappy music way too loud and I saw the tension between you two at dinner and I thought sending him over with food would make you two talk but he came back in a worse mood.  
“You do realize Jill broke his heart”  
“That was a long time ago John”  
“That was today, they went to that stupid fair and she broke up with him at the top of the Ferris wheel”  
Ellie took a deep breath “Sorry I had no idea, but you seem to know more than me so can you please go talk to him, and at least try to get him to turn his music down, I have to work early tomorrow”  
Casey growled “Fine” he agreed just out of pure fear of Ellie.

Casey put on his slippers and walked over to Chuck’s window, not surprised at all at Chuck’s scream as he climbed in. “Turn the fucking sappy music off, I know Jill broke your heart again but you will have a lot more to worry about if Ellie comes over to get me again blaming me for this shit.”  
“She should blame you asshole”  
Casey grabbed the front of Chuck’s shirt yanking him up off the bed and slamming his back against the wall. “I’m not an asshole Chuck, from the second I got to Burbank I have spent every minute watching and listening to everything you do, why is it so hard to understand that I need a break”  
“You could have been nicer”  
“I sent you a text that I needed a break and you took off your watch and got kidnapped, then I asked for a break and you dragged me to dinner, then I asked again and you showed up at my door. Then to top it off your sister came to my door practically begging me to come over and talk to you, so of course, I am going to be a tad bit upset”  
“Saying that you didn’t want to hear or see me kinda hurt”  
“Yeah well, it hurts seeing and hearing the guy I like continue to fall in love with women who don’t love him back and treat him like crap. So just give me a few fucking hours to clear my head and go back to how things were”  
“Did you just say”  
“Forget it Chuck, and I swear the next person who bothers me is getting shot” He climbed back out through Chuck’s window.

That was almost two weeks ago and Chuck hasn't seen or heard from him since.  
“General we are a team, all three of us. Why can’t we know where Casey is?”  
“Because it was a secret Bartowski”  
Chuck turned around to see Casey standing behind him. “Oh my god you are okay” he ran over and hugged him.  
“Of course I’m okay, you are about to not be if you don’t get off of me”  
“Sorry for being concerned after that conversation we had then you just vanished”  
“Chuck shut up”  
“I see you’re still an ass”  
Beckman cleared her throat “Gentleman”  
“Sorry General”  
“Sorry Ma’am” Chuck mumbled.  
“Stop mumbling and have some respect”  
“How about you have some respect for me” Chuck glared at him.  
“Walker, fix this and call me back when you guys are ready to work as a team” Beckman ended the call.  
“I thought after your first time ever using your vacation time you would come back a little happier”  
“I was perfectly fine until the kid hugged me, I don’t do hugs”  
“You knew where he was Sarah? I’ve been stressed for two weeks while he was on vacation and you knew and let me freak out. I hate both of you”  
“The world doesn't revolve around you and your feelings Bartowski”  
“You can't say what you did then disappear, sorry I cared about you.”  
Chuck stormed up the stairs out of Castle.

Casey ran a few miles on the treadmill and took out some anger on a punching bag and had a quick angerly jacked off in the gym shower before he headed home. He pulled his gun out when he realized his apartment door was unlocked, he slowly made his way in to see Chuck sitting on his couch.  
“Goddammit Chuck I could have shot you”  
“Go ahead”  
“You have said a lot of stupid things but that is the stupidest”  
“Maybe if you stopped being an emotionless robot for five seconds and listen to me before running away for two god damn weeks you would know that I like you too Casey and you walking away from me hurt really bad so sorry that I’m really upset with you” Chuck was now standing in front of him.  
“I am a spy, you are an asset, nothing more than that”  
“So if I kissed you right now”  
“I won’t let you close enough to do that”  
“Are you going to hurt me? Well physically because I’m pretty crushed emotionally already”  
“Chuck just go home”  
“Not until you look me in the eye and say you don’t like me and I’ll leave”  
“I’m a spy, I can lie with ease so there’s no point”  
“See you at work I guess” Chuck slammed the door as he left.  
He only made it to the fountain when a hand grabbed him turning him around so fast he got a little dizzy, next thing he knew there was a big hand around the back of his neck and lips were pressed to his.  
“I uh, that was, holy shit John”  
Casey turned and started to walk back to his apartment  
“Wait you can’t just do that and walk away”  
“I didn’t say you couldn't follow me” 

 

“So what should I cook for dinner?”  
“Not at all what I was expecting you to say when I walked in here”  
“Well have spent the last two weeks kissing and coming in our pants, I thought tonight we could at least start with dinner first”  
“Like a date?”  
“If that makes you feel better”  
“Will we actually ever be able to go out in public for a date?”  
“Technically, we go out to lunch together during our lunch breaks at the Buy More”  
“That’s two co-workers having lunch, what about a movie, dinner, putt putt, bowling”  
“Shooting range” Casey smiled “That’s my kinda date”  
“That can be arranged, then maybe after we can go see a movie”  
“How about first we decide what we are eating tonight”  
“Do you have stuff for tacos, tacos sound good”  
Casey was looking through his fridge “I can do a steak, bean and rice stir fry burrito”  
“That sounds so good, can I help?”  
“Can you chop peppers and onions without hurting yourself?”  
“Possibly” he smirked, “So how do you want them cut?”  
“Strips”  
“Sorry big guy, I’m leaving my clothes on while wielding a knife”  
“Cut them in strips moron”  
“Be nice and maybe I will strip later” he pressed himself to Casey reaching around him to grab the cutting board off the counter.  
“I like that idea” he grabbed Chuck’s chin in his hand kissing him lightly. “I’m going out to the courtyard to put some charcoal on the grill, please have all fingers when I return”  
“Do you have plans for these fingers later?” he teased running them down Casey’s chest.  
“So many plans” he growled. “But first food”

After Chuck finished cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes he walked over to Casey who had fallen asleep in the recliner. Chuck climbed on top of him running his hands down Casey’s chest then up under his shirt “Wake up Major, I have a mission for you”  
“Well I have a real mission for both of you” the Generals voice filled the room. Chuck's hands got tangled in Casey's shirt as they both tried to get up as quick as they could.  
“Just because I agreed to let you two date doesn't mean I need to see it”  
“To be fair General you are the one who called us at eight o'clock at night on Casey's tv”  
“Shut up Bartowski, sorry General what is the mission?”  
A picture showed up on the screen, Chuck flashed but before he could say who the guy was Casey said it first “Ty Bennett”  
“wow Casey you look hot with a goatee”  
“Focus Mr. Bartowski”  
“He was my sensei, he taught me everything I know” Casey growled.  
“Well today he is one of our most wanted rogue agents”  
“Your sensei sounds like a badass”  
“He isn't my sensei anymore. He's a traitor”  
“He has been recruiting his former students, with the team he has assembled they have been extremely effective at stealing weapons and selling them on the black market”  
The general put up another picture on the screen  
“That doesn't look like a weapon”  
“It is when you put it in a mission moron”  
“You know when you call me a moron that hurts me on the inside”  
“Gentlemen, I will send you all the information, meet with Walker at Castle and come up with a plan to stop them”

“Are you okay Casey?”  
“Just fine”  
Chuck was picking up the broken pieces of a pot. “You knocked your bonsai on the floor, you killed the poor guy”  
“Don't wanna talk about it”  
“We came up with a plan, we will be fine”  
“Doesn't change the fact that the man I trusted with my life and made me who I am went rogue, go home and get some sleep”  
“Can I stay here?”  
"Only if you keep your mouth shut"  
"Like fully shut? Because that would make some activities difficult"  
"Fully shut, we need our sleep"

 

The next morning Chuck woke up to two texts from Casey  
‘Go to work, keep your phone on you, me and walker got this’  
'There is a bfast burrito in the fridge, wrap in paper towel cook 30 secs"

Chuck was moping around the Buy More when his phone rang.  
“Hey jerk”  
“Get over it Bartowski, I left you breakfast"  
"It was good but doesn't make up for"  
"Shut up Chuck, I sent you an image, tell me if you flash”  
Chuck looked at his phone “nothing yet, probably a hi-res photo it may take a minute for me to get because”  
“Save the nerd herd talk and get on it”  
“You clearly didn't want my help when you left me all alone in your bed while you two went on without me” he hung up, but quickly realized that was a bad idea and called him back.  
“Did you hang up on me?” Casey growled.  
“No that's crazy I would never do that, bad connection”  
“Did you flash?”  
“Uh no sorry, I got nothing, hello? Casey? You hung up on me didn't you”

 

“I'm not feeling very chatty right now” Casey growled "Almost got blown up"  
"Oh my god are you okay, nevermind we can discuss that later, uh Bennett was at the Buy More and I may have followed him to the Large Mart parking garage”  
“Stop it imbecile, you are no match for him, stop being an idiot”  
“You being mean to me because your feelings were hurt by someone else is not okay” Chuck turned around and was now face to face with Bennett “oh god”  
“Chuck? Chuck?” Casey threw his phone “Great he is probably dead now”  
“Just shut up and drive” Sarah scowled at him

 

“Major Casey I am pulling you off the case, he is clearly making this personal and I don't think you are able to keep a clear head. You put Bartowski's life in danger and that is not okay on multiple levels”  
“He is fine” Casey growled.  
“Physically yes, mentally probably not” Chuck mumbled.  
“You will remain in Castle until Bennett is caught, I will be sending in another team to take care of it” 

 

“Chuck come down to Castle, I need my conjugal visit”  
“I have like an hour left of my shift, and also I'm not doing that, especially in Castle.”  
“I want to apologize”  
“Is that a code for something because our first time being naked together will not be in Castle”  
“Listen, Chuck, I started training under ty when I was 23, I was an idiot back then. I wasn't good enough to qualify for his program but he took me anyway and he taught me everything I know. I'm feeling kind of exposed like my whole foundation has been undermined, he was like a” Casey cleared his throat “you know what, nevermind, have a good night Bartowski”

When Chuck got down to Castle Casey wrapped his arms around him, dragging him over to the computer. “Casey, what are you doing?”  
Casey grabbed his hand using his thumbprint to unlock the computer “Now flash” he held Chuck's head in front of the screen that was filling with pictures.  
“1919 Mulholland Drive”  
“Good job intersect” Casey patted him on the back and walked away  
“Fuck you, Casey, seriously”  
“Maybe later Bartowski I have work to do”  
Chuck followed him out of Castle up to Orange Orange. “Sorry Chuck”  
“You need to be more specific you have a lot to apologize for”  
“For this” he cuffed Chuck to the counter”  
“Casey I have dinner with Ellie tonight to taste food for the wedding I can't miss that. Please let me go. You are the worst boyfriend ever”  
“That's exactly why I didn't want this in the first place, you make me weak, and I, we are done, Chuck”  
“You don't mean that” Chuck's eyes started to fill with tears “please John”  
“Bye Chuck”

 

Chuck was sitting on the floor trying not to cry, when his seven years worth of watching Macgyver gave him the idea to use the cooling system for the frozen yogurt to freeze the handcuff chain and break free, he called Sarah and they headed over to where Casey was.  
All three of them got captured and brought to Bennett.  
“If you're going to kill me, at least try and defeat me without the gun” Casey growled.  
Sarah and Chuck were dragged off to the side.  
“Students watch me show you how to kill someone, with honor”  
“Eye of the tiger”  
“Shut up Chuck”  
“Is it wrong that I'm super turned on right now” Chuck looked over at Sarah.  
“He's going to die and that's what you are thinking about?”  
“He is not going to die”  
“He is outmatched Chuck”

“You have lost your calm, your center” the Sensei knocked Casey to the ground in front of Chuck.  
Chuck kneeled down next to him “Come on Casey, you can do this, get up”  
“Run Chuck, make a break for it, I don't want you seeing this”  
“I get it, you are feeling betrayed by someone you really care about and that sucks but you need to fight” He cupped Casey's face in his hands the best he could. “No matter how much you push me away I'm not going anywhere I promise.” he pulled him into a quick kiss “now go kick some ass”

 

Chuck's eyes were watering from allergies he definitely wasn't laying in bed wearing Casey’s shirt crying.  
Casey laid down behind him wrapping his arm around Chuck’s stomach. “Did you steal my shirt?”  
“Technically”  
“I wish you weren't crying”  
“Why because it’s too ladylike”  
“I don't like seeing you sad”  
“My boyfriend was mean to me, then broke up with me and then I had to watch him get beat up. Sorry that I’m a little sad”  
“I wish I could take it back”  
“Can we act like the last twenty-four hours didn't happen?”  
“I’d like to know what mission you had planned for me last night” He placed a few kisses on the back of Chuck’s neck  
“Maybe you should start with a shower” He looked at Casey’s bloody knuckles “Gross”  
“Only if you join me”

“We should have done this at my place, holy hell Ellie has way too many soaps and shampoos”  
“First of all don’t mention my sister while we are naked together and secondly most of these are Awesome’s”  
“Pick a good one and start washing” he smirked.  
Chuck grabbed his bottle of two in one from the back of the shelf using it to wash Casey’s hair, spending extra time massaging every inch of Casey’s head which had Casey practically melting in his arms and making the best little noises Chuck has ever heard. He let Casey wash the soap out while he lathered some of Devon’s fancy soap on a rag and began washing Casey’s back. “Are you always covered in bruises like this after a mission?”  
“I don’t notice them”  
“God your ass always looks amazing in jeans but wow” Chuck got down on his knees kissing across Casey’s lower back,  
"is this okay”  
“Mmhm”  
Chuck dropped the rag so he could use both hands to spread Casey’s cheeks. Casey hissed at the first lick over his hole, he braced his hands on the wall leaning forward. Chuck’s only knowledge of this was the little he saw in porn so he just crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. He switched between licking up and down and moving his tongue in circles until he felt Casey relax, he pushed the tip of his tongue into the tight muscle as he wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft stroking him in sync with his tongue movements until Casey painted the wall his come.  
Chuck was shivering from the cold water when Casey pulled him up into a kiss.  
“Let’s get you warmed up” Casey wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

Chuck climbed into his bed curling up under his blanket.  
“Lay on your back, and tell me where your lube is”  
“Don’t act like you don’t know it’s in the top drawer of my nightstand”  
Casey grabbed the bottle before climbing under the covers with Chuck. He braced a hand on either side of Chuck’s head holding himself above him. “What you did was amazing, but not worth freezing to death over”  
“I thought about turning the water off but I didn't want to stop”  
“So before we go any further we need to discuss preference. I’ve only ever been top but after that shower, I think you have changed my previously strict feelings on the topic”  
Chuck’s face turned red as he realized Casey could feel just how hard that made him. “Uh I’m down for anything, well within reason”  
Casey smirked “Let me warm you up” he pressed his body closer to Chuck’s his kiss full of need.  
Casey moved down Chuck’s body, keeping the blanket on them, he wasted no time taking Chuck into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down.  
“Yes, John” Chuck moaned as he felt a lubed finger tracing over his hole. He threw the blanket off of them “Need to see you” he locked his eyes with Casey’s stunning blue eyes.  
Chuck had his fingers twisted in Casey’s hair, three of Casey’s fingers working him open and Casey’s beautiful mouth on his dick, his entire body was shaking as he felt his orgasm pulsing through his body. “John, I’m going to come, oh my god”  
Casey pulled his mouth off with a slobbery pop that should have been grossed Chuck out but was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Casey sat up between Chuck’s legs, he poured some more lube on his hand  
“Not yet, I want you to ride me” He hissed as he coated his cock in the cold lube.  
Chuck got up on his knees in front of him “God yes” he grabbed the back of Casey’s neck pulling him into a kiss, his other hand took over in getting Casey to full hardness.  
“Sit with your back against the headboard”

Casey would never admit to how loud he moaned when Chuck started fucking himself on his dick.  
“You’re so hot” Chuck ran his hands down Casey’s chest “And those noises, fuck” Chuck threw his head back moaning as he moved himself up and down as fast as he could until his legs were shaking.  
“Sorry my legs hurt” he buried his face into Casey’s neck trying to catch his breath.  
“This is one of the reasons you need to start working out with me” he laughed.  
“Only if you are shirtless and we get to shower together after”  
“We can talk about it later, right now I just want you to come” Casey pushed Chuck down onto his back, he grabbed Chuck’s legs bracing the back of his knees into the crook of his elbows, he leaned forward pushing himself into Chuck as he licked into his mouth. Chuck’s nails digging into Casey’s back, their tongues tangling together moaning into each other's mouths. It didn't take long until they were screaming out each other’s names with their orgasms.  
Casey collapsed on the bed next to Chuck, there was a knock on the door, they both froze.  
“Maybe next time play some music or go over to Casey’s where he lives alone, you are lucky your sister is at work”  
“Sorry Awesome” Chuck covered his face in embarrassment.  
Casey laughed “You heard him, let's go to my place” he grabbed a shirt from Chuck’s hamper to wipe himself off before getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more to this story, not sure yet.


End file.
